


Unexpected Development

by Bakuretsuai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Sex, Confusion, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mistaken Identity, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakuretsuai/pseuds/Bakuretsuai
Summary: Draco's twenty-first birthday and his mates are giving him a gift he can't believe.





	1. Is This Even Real?

**Author's Note:**

> Nanowrimo is almost upon us and this plot bunny just wouldn't go away until I finished something. No beta, I apologize for any typos or inconsistencies. This may become a very small series, I'm not sure yet. Thanks for reading!

“What’s this all about, Nott?” Draco asked as Theo and Blaise led him deeper into the establishment.

It seemed like any of the wizarding clubs he’d frequented over the past few years.  But he’d never even heard of this one.  He had a clue as to why he’d been brought here, though.

“Patience, Lord Malfoy,” Blaise chuckled.

“You blokes know I can easily get my own bird?”

“Oh, Lord Malfoy!  Tonight is all about forbidden desires.  This will be the experience of your young life,” Theo laughed.

With his father locked safely away in Azkaban, Draco at the age of twenty-one was now the Lord of the Manor.  Both he and Narcissa were better off with Lucius gone.

As for forbidden desires; they were already drunk, had gambled and played with some rather destructive spells in the middle of nowhere.  Unlike his sire, Draco had no desire to kill, maim or destroy.  He was born with more wealth and power than he needed.  Not to say he didn’t brilliantly add to it.  he’d earned three times his inheritance by investing in bringing muggle technology to the wizarding world.  The ingenious idea was spearheaded by a lovely little Gryffindor swot.  Who actually wasn’t so bad once you got past getting slugged in the face. 

He tried not to think about his first crush too much.  The fear of her seeing him as even more of a prat than she once did was still very prevalent.  Finding out that no one was willing to fund her ideas was about as perfect as it was unbelievable.  And he’d put her through her paces and made her give him every reason he should part with one sickle on the venture.  Of course, she loved it!  loved convincing him it would be in the best interest of their world

He started out sneering but now had his own personal computer, laptop, tablet and cell phone.  All with his name stamped on some part of it.

He was hard pressed to keep his avid interest in her from being too obvious as he was on her board of directors and secondary share holder of the company.  The same company that was being inducted into the Ministry of Magic itself.  A technological division.  It was unprecedented.  He’d insisted that she speak with his own advisors to stay on top of things and to make certain that she got every galleon the whole thing was worth.  Every galleon that she was worth.

“Now Draco, this gift is from a few of us.  Pansy included.  Try not to be too shocked,” Blaise said as they came to a dark wooden door at the end of a long corridor. 

Theo opened the door with a flourish and a large grin.

There she was.  Sitting in the midst of the massive bed in the middle of the room.  Legs folded demurely beneath her and wearing a satin robe of emerald and her hair a riot of curls falling to her elbows.  Her eyes were downcast and she seemed to be frozen.

“Enjoy, mate!” Theo cheered before he and Blaise shoved him in and bolted the door.

He stood for a moment in confusion before she raised those cinnamon eyes to him and smiled.  She let the robe slip off her shoulders and crawled to the edge of the bed.  When she reached the edge and saw that he still hadn’t moved she pouted and crooked her finger at him.

Draco didn’t register that his legs were moving until he stood before her only a step away.  She looked up at him with a small grin on her face.

“I hear its your birthday today.  Twenty-one is a big deal,” she breathed.

“Blaise and Theo and Pansy…they set this up?” he asked.

“They did,” she nodded as she leaned back.  “So, are you going to unwrap your present?”

With the robe pooled behind her, the matching silver lacey bra and panties made her skin glow.  Full and heavy breasts strained against the material while her rounded ass filled the half-cheeked bottoms to perfection.

“What are the rules?” he asked quietly.

“Rules?” she asked with her brow furrowed.

“You aren’t that new, are you?  Blaise has told me about arrangements like this?  Of course, I have no interest in hurting you.  Do you not like to be kissed?  Anything you don’t want me saying to you?” he asked.

Her eyes widened suddenly before a pensive look came over her face.  She looked into his eyes and took a deep breath.

“You are at liberty to do whatever you want, say whatever you want.  I rather enjoy being kissed.  It’s your twenty-first, let’s enjoy it.  Would you rather I take these off?” she asked.

“Not yet,” he murmured as he finally took that last step to lean down and kiss her.

Gently at first, but gaining more pressure and force he kissed her deeply.  He’d dreamt of this for so long.  It wasn’t real.  It was Polyjuice most likely.  Pansy had snagged some of Grangers’ hair and Blaise and Theo brewed and paid for this prostitute to drink it.  Meaning there was not a lot of time before it wore off. 

He forced her down, crowding her with his body.  She went willingly.  Her hands went to his hair, carding through it.  She moaned and it shot straight through him.  He reached up and gathered her wrists in both hands to press them to the bed above her.  She rolled her hips up into his and he ripped his mouth away.  It felt so good but he wasn’t quite ready to be swept into the fantasy.  He stared at her a moment breathing hard before he dipped his head to kiss her again.

She seemed to sense his hesitation.

“Anything Draco.  I’m all yours.”

He closed his eyes for a long moment before they snapped open.  She gasped at the intensity of those silver orbs.

“Call me Malfoy,” he ordered as he pressed her hands in harder against the bed and pressed eager kisses to her neck.

“Of course, Mr. Malfoy,” she crooned.

He bit sharply on the column of her neck.  “Just Malfoy,” he growled.

“Fine Malfoy.  I hear you.”

He swept his tongue over the bite and released her hands to move lower.  His hands ghosted over her breasts and he watched as the nipples hardened beneath the fabric.  Finally, be cupped the heavy mounds in his hands.

“Merlin!  I could kill Weasley just for having access to these…”

She gasped as he tested their weight and nuzzled his face into their warmth and softness.  The clasp was on the front and he unsnapped it with a finger.  As he swept the cups aside he swore softly.  They were even more impressive with a closer look.  His tongue swirled around one gently before he had the nub in his mouth and was sucking softly.  She cried out and arched up into him further.  He kept at it a few moments longer before releasing her with a slight smacking sound.

“I _knew_ it!  I knew you’d love a light touch.  Mudblood slag?  No.  You’re no fuck board, are you?”

She whimpered and writhed against him where he’d dropped his hand to lightly press against her core.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get you ready before I fuck you like you deserve.  And I’ll have you creaming on my cock before I fuck you like I want.”

She whimpered and pressed herself against him and parted her legs further.  He leaned in and nibbled his way down her ribcage towards her navel where he flicked his tongue teasingly.  He ran his hands up an down her sides as he put his forehead against her belly and felt her trembling.  He was suddenly eager to give in to the fantasy…

“Come on, Malfoy.  You just made some pretty big declarations.  Let’s see some action,” she panted.

He lowered himself further down her body taking the silver panties in before pulling them down her hips and legs.  She moved to help him before carding her fingers through his hair.  He was kissing his way over her hipbone and towards the moist lips below.  His eyes drank in the sight of her with delight.  Soft, full, smooth and shining with her wetness.  Beautiful.  He drew his tongue over her folds and her whimpers and cries made something primal in him roll over and take notice.

He led her legs over his shoulders and got more comfortable as he ate her out with a ferocity that unnerved her.  But she didn’t try to stop him.  Her hands left his head and slapped against the bed beside her head.  He knew the exact moment she came and slid two fingers inside of her to coax out more pleasure for her.  The grip of her quim on his fingers was fierce and hot and he could not wait to feel that grip on his cock.

He stood away from her and began by undoing his tie.  Watching her carefully as he slowly undressed.  She sprawled there with her legs splayed, chest heaving, and slight flow of clear fluids coming from her slit.  The sudden appearance of her small hand between her legs made him look at her face while unbuttoning his shirt.

“Please, keep going,” she smiled at him as she teased herself.

“If we had more time, I’d very much like to see you finish yourself off,” he growled.

Again, her brow furrowed with confusion momentarily before she went back to stroking herself and sighing.  Draco fanned open his shirt and she faltered.  Her eyes were wide and soft as she took in his chest.  She was eyeing the large silvery scars etched as if someone were trying to dig out his heart at one point.

“The sectumsempra…” she breathed as she came to her knees before him at the edge of the bed.  “Oh Draco…”

He flinched as she gently traced soft fingertips over several of the pale lines in his flesh.  She was soon trailing gentle kisses over them.  In a few places she dragged her tongue over the scars as she pulled him closer into an embrace while he went to her limply.

“H…Hermione?” he asked.

She drew back and looked up at him in surprise.

“When did you realize it wasn’t Polyjuice?” she asked.

“Just now…  Anyone that sees the scars ask what happened and I don’t talk about it.  You knew.  The only way you’d know is if Potter told you.”

“He still feels terrible about doing this to you,” she said with another kiss to a cluster.

“We all did things we regret.  But wait, stop – you’re distracting me,” he said as he pulled out of her arms.  “What are you doing here?  Why?”

She smiled coyly and leaned back.

“You really want to talk right now?” she asked.

“Granger,” he huffed.

“Your friends really care about you, Draco.  Pansy told me that you had a thing for me for a while now.  When I told her that I was certain that you couldn’t stand me, despite the fortune I made you, she had me sit down with Theo and Blaise.  When I admitted that I fancied you, well…you know how you snakes are.  They set us up here.  You had me worried when you asked about the rules,” she explained.

“You came here to sleep with me on my birthday?” he asked hollowly.

“I figured it would be nice to see if there was any…chemistry between us.  When you came in the room and didn’t hex me or run, I thought the odds would be pretty good.”

“But you were content to let me believe this wasn’t real?”

“And how do you feel knowing that it is real?”

“Naughty witch,” he hissed as he dropped his trousers and shorts and nearly jumped on the bed with the suddenly giggling woman.

“I’m curious, have you considered how to punish me?” she asked.

“Punish?” he parroted.

“For being naughty?” she cooed.

He ran a hand through his hair and looked away with a faint stain of pink on his cheeks.

“Never really…”

“Don’t you dare, Draco!  My best friends in school were boys.  You cannot tell me that all that anger you used to show me never led to thoughts that were… less than wholesome?”

“Granger-”

“You’ve just had your tongue inside of me.  I think we’re on a first name basis, now,” she laughed.

“Hermione, it’s not really something to be discussed around, let alone with a lady.”

“Now, I’m really curious.  What ever did you want to do with me, Draco?  What do you want to do to me?”

He turned away from her, refusing to acknowledge her words.

“You can tell me.  Did you want to restrain me?  Spank me?  Make me suck your cock?”

“Damn, how did you know the order?” he demanded.

“What else?” she asked.

“I wanted to use a sticking charm on you.  Pin you to my bed, naked.  I want to play with those amazing tits and tease that slick cunt until you beg me to take you.  Until you are crying my name.  Shit, I want you as mine,” he whined.

“Well, we do have all night.”

“If you really want to know…” he trailed off softly.

Hermione found herself stuck to the bed naked as the day she was born as Draco moved around her.  Every move was graceful and it was clear that he had put some serious thought into this for quite some time.  He had altered the massive bed to reflect her house colors.  He’d taken the time to lay her out and arrange her hair before putting the sticking charm on her.  Draco had taken a few minutes while preparing everything the way he wanted to try to explain the fantasy to her.

Since they were in school she had become this untouchable goddess in his mind.  Something pure and out of his grasp.  Something that he could never have.  He explained that there were so many barriers set up around her and against him that had he the courage to ever so much as admit that he liked anything about her, he would be very hard pressed to actually do anything about it.

“I have gotten past your circle of friends serving as sentries.  I’ve gotten past your honor guard of Potter and Weasley.  I have breached the holdfast of the Gryffindor Tower and finally chanced upon the lair of the lion princess,” he said as he moved around her. 

The room was now covered in red and gold.  The bed beneath her was topmost covered in a decadently plush red velvet comforter that caressed her skin in a manner that left her extremely comfortable.  The majority of his clothes lay scattered around the bed as he stripped further while circling her.  As he knelt on the edge of the bed furthest from her she snapped her head to the side and glared at him coldly.  She remained absolutely still but tense.  She stared at him until he moved closer to her then started to thrash against the coverlet. 

“Now, now my lioness.  There’s no need to bare your claws.  I won’t hurt you,” he cajoled softly as he crawled ever closer.

She continued to glare at him until he got right up on her.  Then she closed her eyes and turned her head away from him. 

“I’ve cornered the lioness in her lair.  And when she couldn’t scare me off with her posturing she reveals to me her fear.  She has no reason to trust me, does she?” he mused.  “I should leave.  I’m pushing her.  But something so lovely just begs to be admired.  Something so untamed begs to be enjoyed.  Just a small touch.”

His open palm gently falls to her ribcage beneath her heaving breasts.  Her breath catches as he slowly rubs a small circle, the edge of his pinky just grazing the underside of a breast.  A soft sound escapes her and looks away from her flesh to fix on her eyes as she turns back to him.

“There it is.  She sees that I’m not like her or the others of her pride.  I’m a different beast all together.  A different predator and she doesn’t know what to make of me.  Just as I don’t know if that were a growl…or a purr.”

He runs his hand first down and then up to close over a dusky tipped peak.  His groan is louder than what was surely a moan from her this time.

“Your skin is so soft…” he murmured as he moved his face to nuzzle the other breast. 

“You smell divine.”

She moans again and arches up into his face and hand.  He covers a nipple with his mouth and rolls his tongue around the hardened bud repeatedly before suckling.

“That feels so good,” she whispers.

“Encouragement.  The lioness is not so averse to me as she would appear.  Perhaps I know how to pet her better than she expected.”

Hermione had a very good idea of what that meant but was still surprised when his other hand suddenly made contact with the still wet lips of her sex.  She gasped and struggled as Draco began to pet her.  She tried to twist her hips away from his gentle and insistent touch but the sticking charm did not allow it.  She made a hissing sound in the back of her throat and he responded by kissing along her neck.

“Your defiance just makes me hard.  And, evidently makes you wet!” he declared as a single finger found it’s way inside of her.

Her head whipped from side to side and Draco smirked as he sawed his finger in and out of her.

“Tell me where you are, my lioness,” he said.

He’d mentioned that he’d want some detail from her since she fancied him. 

“You can tell a lot from a man’s hands.  Your hands are not soft.  People look at you and expect that you’re soft all over.  Especially your hands.  But they aren’t,” she choked.

“Oh?  Do tell.”

“These hands belong to a man that loved quidditch.  And to a potion master.  And to an excellent duelist.  These hands—oh!  And these fingers are rougher than you’d think.  Slightly calloused, dexterous, graceful.  And they’re in my cunt.  These hands that can do so much are currently devoted to getting me wet for you.”

“Very true.  I want my lioness wet and panting for me when I mount her,” Draco accepted with a nod.

“You have two of your pristine, pureblood fingers deep inside my muggle born quim.  You are working to get me satisfied.  How can you stand it?” she said teasingly.

His eyes snapped to hers.

“You want me to apologize?  Because I do.  I would take every hateful word I’ve ever said to you back.  And say what you want.  You need a pureblood pedigree like myself,” he hissed.

“Do I?” she asked.

“Because only a pureblood like me would be fully equipped to handle you like this.  To give you what you need here and now.  I was born and always held to a higher standard because it was going to take all that I am to satisfy you.  You think Weasley would have held your attention past the first couple of brats he’d get off you?  You think he’d approve of you heading up a foundation that would leave you one of the richest women in Great Brittan?  You think he would be able to accept you as a partner when you were already more intelligent, more resourceful, and clearly better bred and reared than he could have hoped to have been?  Because I don’t think any of that for a moment, Hermione.  I think he’d have tried to put that bridle on you that has been his family’s way for centuries and you would have come to resent the hell out of him for it,” he said angrily.

Her eyes widened in surprise at the obvious break from the scene they’d been acting out.

“You think you can satisfy me?” she challenged.

“I have been paying attention.  You need a man that is of this world you didn’t know you were a part of until you were eleven years old.  I may not be as clever as you are but I’m right behind you.  Your money, lack thereof or surplus, will never bother me.  And I’ve one of the largest wizarding libraries in the country in my home.  Forget about sounding superficial, sounds damned good, doesn’t it?” he muttered.

Neither would be able to tell if Hermione’s next orgasm came from just his questing fingers or perhaps his words or a combination of the two.  But it was the hardest she’d come that night.  She cried out and bucked her hips against his hand.

“Her roar is like song,” he said as he withdrew his finger and licked them clean.

When her vision cleared she saw him leaning over her, still sucking his index finger and smiled.

“So, the snake doesn’t mean me any harm?  What else would this predator want with me?”

He vanished his underwear and angled himself to hold his erection beside her face.  She looked at it in surprised and blushed when he pressed it to her lips.  She didn’t move as a drop of precum was smeared against her lower lip.  With a fierce look in his eyes, he rubbed it against her lip and groaned when she didn’t move away.

“The predator wants to enjoy his prey.  Lick it off,” he instructed.

Her tongue flicked out to sweep her lip clear of salty essence of him.  He pressed to her lips again and remained still.

“Kiss it, please.”

Keeping her eyes on his she pressed her lips into a pucker and kissed the head with gentle pressure.  At his jerking hips and soft hiss she did it again.  Four firm kisses later and he was placing a hand on the back of her head.

“Open for me.  Put me in your mouth.  Yes!  Just like that.  Just hold it, my sweetling,” he praised as he was allowed to burrow shallowly into the warm cavern of her mouth. 

He toyed with a breast again while kept perfectly still in her mouth. 

“Ah…now suck me.  Suck me like those sugar quills you kept on you in school.”

She lavishly gave him far more attention than she gave any sugar quill.  She sucked eagerly and rolled her tongue over the head and shaft as much as she could.  Her full lips were wrapped securely around him and the sight of her working his cock with her mouth was suddenly too much.

“Stop!  Stop, I’m going to…” he started to pull back only to realize that he was frozen in place. 

He couldn’t move forward or backward or even to the side.  He was starting to panic until he glanced down and caught her eyes laughing at him.

“Hermione, love.  I won’t last and you won’t--” he broke off abruptly.

He felt his shaft swell, the tingling surge from his balls and before he knew it he was cumming thick ropes of his seed down her willing throat.  He was released slowly from the petrifying charm.  He fell back on his arse on the bed and took a moment to catch his breath.  He glanced at her to see her licking her lips with a mischievous grin,

“Damn, witch…  I never would have made you swallow it.  Most don’t like the taste,” he panted.

“You are quite delicious, Malfoy,” she grinned.

“Oh, please call me Draco.  Just splashed my cum down your throat.  Seems fair.  Eh, Hermione?”

“Yes, Draco.   Very fair.  So, what happens next?” she asked.

He didn’t speak but moved down between her legs and began to lick her again, far more gently than he did before.  He wasn’t in a rush to get her off this time and was content to watch her squirm.  As if he were eating some delicate treat he made pass after pass with his tongue.  And he drew back every minute or so before giving an appreciative grunt and diving back in.  she finally asked what he was so fascinated with.

“The lips of your quim…they’re getting darker and thicker.  Spreading on its own for me.  No fingers this time,” he said as he led his tongue beneath the hood to stroke at her still hidden clit. 

He teased until she was open enough for it to be exposed and continued to lap at it.  She was still stuck to the bed and unable to do much more than writhe against him.   She was tensing up as another orgasm was preparing to sweep over her when he stopped.

“I need to be inside of you, now.”

“Yes,” she moaned.

“Tell me.  Tell me you want me,” he ordered.

“I am so wet…Draco.  I want your cock.  I’m ready to cream all over your cock,” she said quietly.

“Yeah?  You want my cock?  You want to feel me push this cock in your slick cunt and fuck you?”

“Please!”

“How do you want my cock?  Tell me how you like that incredible pussy stroked full of dick,” he said as he slid his fisted cock through her lips to bump against her clit with the swollen head.

“Fuck me the way you wanted to fuck me when you walked into this room.”

Her legs were suddenly freed and her ankles were placed on his shoulders as he slid home deeply.

“Fuck!  Hermione…why are you so…viciously tight?” he demanded as he was forced to stop moving or embarrass himself.

She looked up at him, stunned.  He could see the question in her eyes before they slipped shut as she adjusted to the intrusion.

“No, this isn’t normal.  Its like you’re trying to grip it and take it off of me!  I’m gonna fill this little pussy up…” he groaned.

A few slow deep pumps into her and he pressed his lips to hers.  Her breathless pants against his face when he drew back to look at her made him feel powerful.  To know that this witch, the brightest witch of their age was happily beneath him welcoming his cock after everything made him fancy himself invincible.

“So good, Draco….you feel so good…”

“Use your words little witch…” he growled down at her as he changed his angle and swiveled his hips as he thrust.

“Oh!  You –you’re driving your…uhm…cock!  Driving your cock into me – oh!  Differently from before.  You…yes, fuck!  You are – oh, what are you doing with your dick?!  It’s like its—jumping inside of me…ah!” she panted out.

He smirked as he mentally applauded her.  He was clenching the muscles he normally would to make his prick bob.  Surely a woman as well read as she was would understand what he was doing and hopefully…there it was!  He was barely ready as she began to clench down on him in time with his own pulsating within her.  He didn’t think her grip could get more secure.  There was something not normal happening here.  He wanted to relish the feeling but something made him look into her eyes at that moment.

Sable met silver for an endless second in time and the world fell away from them.  Their faces were flushed, their eyes liquid pools, their hearts racing and their minds focused solely on each other.  Later when they were coming back to earth neither would recall or have even noticed that charged crackles of magic were flashing across their skin and hair.  None would think of the strange wind that flitted through the windowless room.

All at once the moment shattered and they shattered along with it.  First her fingers and nails dug deep and scored his back as she arched hers and cam with a sharp cry that sounded painful.  And as she went limp around him, he too lost himself as he worked his hips like a piston against her.  With a final lurching thrust he buried himself to the hilt inside of her and froze in place as his cock twitched and sent spurt after spurt of pure heat inside of her.

“ _Merlin!_ ” he gasped against her throat before gently lowering his body to hers.

He kept his weight on his knees and forearms and licked a sweaty path up her throat.  He smiled as she trembled at the contact and sighed contentedly.  He started abruptly as before his very eyes a lovely ‘M’ scrolled itself beneath her clavicle to the side at the very top of her right breast.

“Hermione?” he called softly.

“Hmm?” came the sleepy reply.

“Would your heart happen to be on the right side of your chest?” he asked.

She gave a bubble of laughter at the question before answering him.

“How did you know?” she asked.

“I don’t think you have to worry about us having chemistry, love.”

When he didn’t hear a reply he craned his neck to see that she’d fallen asleep with him still inside of her. 

“Well, this is a special day indeed.  Twenty-one years old and my wife delivered herself to me.  She is not going to like this one bit…” he muttered to himself.

Gently he disengaged himself from her and fumbled for his wand.  A quick _scourgify_ cleaned them both up and a conjured blanket to wrap them in appeared. He then wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep as well. 


	2. We Are Unofficially Official

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after...

The young Lord Malfoy woke pleasantly from the best dream he’d ever had.  He was comfortable and there was a deliciously warm body pressed against him.  His waking erection was nestled between two soft mounds of flesh while his arms were wrapped around a pliant body.  His right hand was gently holding another fleshy globe that only encouraged his morning wood even more.  A sweet scent of vanilla and citrus emitted from the riot of curls his face was pressed into.  As he opened his eyes he noted the hair was a lovely chestnut hue with golden highlights. 

_Just like Granger’s hair after a season outdoors…wait…_

The previous night came flooding back to him.  His birthday.  Thinking he’d been bought a prostitute that had been given a Polyjuice potion to look like Granger, courtesy of his friends.  Finding out that the witch was really there and wanted him almost as much as he wanted her.  Having her.  Touching her.  Tasting her.  Acting out a fantasy with her. 

What an incredibly glorious night!

The mark on her chest…

“Shite!” he hissed.

“Draco?  What’s wrong?” she asked sleepily as she stretched in his arms.

He opened his mouth to say ‘nothing’ but that wasn’t entirely true.  He had a _lot_ of questions about the previous night that were unanswered so far.  Plus, he really did need to have a talk with her.  A talk that would be best had fully clothed and somewhere far more…seemly.

With any luck, there’d be a chance of waking up with her this way again soon.  The urge to flip her on her back and fuck her into the mattress was strong.  But he had things to take care of now.  Things he was responsible for telling her.  He wouldn’t shirk his responsibilities. 

“We need to talk,” he began seriously.

“I agree,” she said before turning to him.

The sight of her bare breasts nearly undid his intentions to act as a reasonable adult.  He forced his eyes up to meet hers and they promptly rolled into the back of his head as she grasped his erection and lightly pumped it.

“This woke me up.  He’s been insistently pressing against me for a while, hasn’t he?” she asked in a sultry purr.

“Oh…Merlin…  Granger, we need to talk,” he was finally able to grit out.

“So, talk.  I’m going to take care of this problem before it gets any bigger.  Oh…too late,” she said as her stroked him a bit faster with wide eyes.

Last night Hermione had proven that she was not exactly an innocent maid.  But how long had she been this brazen little seductress?  There had been no dream or fantasy where she’d been so…forward.  It was incredibly rare for him to be with a woman that was comfortable taking control. 

She gave a soft shove to his shoulder and pushed him to his back.  Before he could make a move to stop her she’d straddled and mounted him.  Her wet heat encompassed just the head at first, making his head fell back as his breath left him in a shuddering exhalation.

“She’s going to kill me,” he thought idly.

His hands came up to her hips and she immediately dragged one forward to her lower belly.  His eyes bulged as he glanced back up to see the ‘M’ etching its way onto her chest again, firmly reminding him that they really needed to talk.

“Hermione…wait.  We need to talk.  We need to…”

He couldn’t bring himself to say ‘stop’.  Her gentle laughter as she increased her pace in riding him was like the soft ringing of bells.  Her face was flushed and she was looking down at him in amusement.

“You’re not suddenly shy now, are you Draco?  Let me enjoy this start to our day and then we can talk all you want,” she promised.

He tightened his hold on her hips and flipped them.  The action forced him deeper inside of her and he bit his lip against her moan and the wet warmth of her.  He braced himself to pull out of her.  She seemed to sense what he was thinking and set her legs about his hips to hold on to him.

“Hermione…” he groaned with a soft grin.

They both knew he was stronger than she was and could easily break away if he wanted to.

“We’re not done, Draco,” she said firmly.

He tried to pull out and found that, much like last night, her wordless magic was exceptionally as she had frozen him in place again.  In a surprisingly athletic move, she rolled them until she was on top once again.  With her hands on his chest she rode him, bouncing wildly and forcing him inside of her repeatedly.  He was trying to move his lips to say something and with a quick kiss she freed his mouth.

“…so very sorry…. I’m sorry…” he breathed harshly.

“Draco…don’t apologize.  Just enjoy this moment.  Please.  I want to enjoy this with you.  Whatever you want to say can wait.  Okay?” she asked as she slowed to a subtle rocking motion on him.

“Yes…yes.  Let me go.  Let me touch you,” he pleaded.

“But this is so good already.”

“Please.   Let me make it better.  Let me play with your clit, fuck you deep, kiss you, suck your beautiful tits.  Hermione, let me go,” he suddenly demanded.

She jumped at the authority in his voice.  A glance at his face and the sweet pleading man was gone.  The Malfoy Heir was beneath her now.  His eyes were sharp and slightly hooded and darkened.  He was somehow managing to glare down his nose at her.  Those full lips were drawn into a sever line.

“You’ve had enough fun at my expense, Hermione.  Release me, now!” he ordered.

She was so surprised by how fast he had switched sides of his personality that she did drop the magic.  Draco wasted no time running his hands over her hips to grip her ass and bunch his legs beneath himself to thrust up into her.  She gave a sharp cry as each powerful thrust hit a delicious spot deep inside of her and the slap of his pelvis against her reverberated directly into her clit.

“Is it always going to be this way with you?  I try to behave—try to be responsible, and you just carry on as you want?” he hissed.

“W-what?” she asked.

He flipped them again and took her head in both hands as he less kissed her and more plundered her mouth with his tongue.  He groaned and pulled back to kiss her neck and grind against her for a moment.  He leaned back and grabbed her thighs and settled into another position before he took a few almost experimental thrusts.  After a few that clearly affected him more than others while she could just lay there and moan he took a deep breath and established a rhythm.

“I told you last night that something wasn’t normal.  There’s magic at work here.  Oh…fuck, that’s a good girl.  Yes!  Squeeze my dick…” he praised.

“…hmmm… You—ah!  You’re not making any sense….”

“Oh no?  Hermione,” he said leaning down in her face.  “I said ‘no’.  And you froze me in place and proceeded to fuck me anyway.”

She paled visibly and turned away from him in shame as he continued to spear her with less force than before.  A hand appeared on her cheek and his lips followed to the other cheek with a gentleness that surprised her.  His eyes were soft when hers met them.  His hair was long enough to brush against her face as he urged her to turn her face and give him her lips.  It was so sweet that he breath caught.

“It’s not your fault.  And I’m not upset about it.  It’s just that…shit!  You need to cum.  You are going to cum,” he vowed as he picked up the pace. 

One of his hands trailed between them and found that little nubbin of flesh that made her shake.  It didn’t take long before she tensed and cried out as she came.  He fucked her through her orgasm before pulling out and finishing on her belly. 

She was splayed beneath him and the sight of her so thoroughly fucked with a large amount of his seed splattered on her belly made him feel guilty and horny all at once.

_Next time I do that on her ass…_

“Shit!  Scourgify,” he muttered when he got a hold of his wand.

She gave a content sigh and he found her watching him closely.  He put his wand back down and quickly grabbed the blanket to cover the too tempting sight of her delightfully ravished body.  Not that it was easy to ignore the wild hair and flushed face.  She shakily pulled the blanket around her as he kneeled naked before her.  He was trying to figure out how to explain things that he’d barely paid attention to when it was explained over ten years ago.  As she tucked the blanket beneath her arms and over her breasts and the beautifully scrolled ‘M’ remained present and pulsing faintly he decided to start with a visual aid.  He grabbed his wand and conjured a mirror.  With a heavy sigh, he showed her the reflection.

Her eyes immediately found the mark and narrowed before turning to him with a look of such confusion and hurt it made him flinch.  Her wand flew into her hand and she clutched it tightly.  His eyes flared and he wondered if he’d be able to dive off the bed and get a barrier up before she could kill him.  He doubted it.

“What is this, Draco?” she asked with forced calm.

He was shocked that she didn’t just assume the worst and start hexing him.  She would have been justified.

“It’s as I said.  Very old magic,” he said and seemed to be floundering for something else.

“You branded me?” she breathed.

“No!  I didn’t!  The magic did.  Our magic did.”

“Then where’s your mark?!” she demanded.

He chuckled wryly and held up his left arm.  An ‘H’ in different script, more masculine appeared there.

“Interesting choice of words,” he said as he turned it to and fro before her.

She gazed with wide eyes, her mouth open in a soft ‘o’ of shock.  The previous night she’d felt the glamour there covering the Dark Mark he’d borne.  She’d chosen to ignore it as he was working subconsciously to conceal it.

But there was no glamour now.  The hideous skull and snake were gone.  Purged from his body as if it had never been.  He was now running his right hand along where the mark had once been as if he was expecting it to reappear.  A tenuous smile spread over his face.

“A soul bond, Hermione.”

“Soul bond… I thought that was a myth!” she cried.

“We’re you partial to a Christmas wedding?” he asked as he dropped to lie back on the bed.

“Wait—what?!”

“Does this not qualify as chemistry for you, love?  Frankly, I’ve wanted you for ages, you’re a marvelous shag, you’ve got my initial on you and helped purge me of the last reminder of the darkest time of my life.  I’m more than content with the match.  And you won’t find a more eligible bachelor on this continent,” he said wryly.

“How about more modest?” she huffed.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.  “Our magic is telling us to do this?  Do you not want to?”

“It’s marriage, Draco.  I thought…I hoped…  I didn’t think my magic would dictate something like this in my life.”

He was watching her carefully.  It had to be a muggle thing.  Why else would she not be happy or at least prepared to go forward?  And it suddenly dawned on him that he knew nothing about how muggles did this.  He knew they married.  Her parents were married.  Potter’s parents had married.  Muggles got married and had ceremonies for them.  That much was obvious.  They couldn’t have been very different than wizard weddings. 

“We should probably talk more about this over breakfast.”

“I don’t know, Draco.  I think I need some space…”

He stared at her a moment before those gray eyes darkened and narrowed slightly.

“I don’t think you understand the severity of the situation, love.  For all intents and purposes, we are married,” he said slowly.

“Married?!”

“Yes, the wedding would only be a formality at this point,” he shrugged.

“But—how?” she sputtered.

“Hermione, it’s probably been there for a long time and manifested after the union was consummated.  I told you that I’ve felt strongly for you for a while and that I didn’t think that you were an option for me.  You said that you had feelings for me.  Strong enough that you wanted to see if we were physically compatible.  That was all the soul bond needed to take root,” he explained.  “I have some books on the subject back at the manor.”

“So, we’re trapped?” she asked softly. 

She didn’t notice that his expression darkened and a slight frown pulled at the corners of his mouth. 

“Is that how you feel?  Trapped?” he asked.

She looked up and chewed her lower lip, seeming to realize that she offended him.

“I didn’t expect to be married at twenty-two.  I didn’t expect to sleep with you on a whim.  I was half expecting that you would be incredibly cross and storm out last night and devote yourself to making a fool of me after,” she confessed.

“So, should I take that to mean that last night was not the stuff of incredible self-loathing and disgust for you?  Something so distasteful that you feel ‘trapped’ now?  You do recall that _you_ came to _me_?” he asked snidely.

She recognized the tone and met his gaze evenly.  This was a part of the last year that she didn’t exactly enjoy.  When he was backed against a wall or faced with something that he didn’t know how to handle, Draco became a total shite.  He was confrontational, callous, snarky and sometimes outright cruel.  It seemed that he was there now. 

“Draco,” she began placatingly.  “I’m freaking out.”

The scowl fell from his face and he seemed to take in every aspect of her face.  He started with her eyes and moved slowly over and down to her barely covered chest.  He sighed and nodded his head.

“That’s fair,” he murmured.  “I suppose that this is a lot to take at the moment.”

It had happened in the offices many times before.  She held herself together so well that most didn’t realize when she finally felt overwhelmed.  She’d had to start trusting him and allowing him to aid her during those times.  He was good at deflecting attention from her and onto himself to give her time to think and process.

“I think I need some time alone,” she said shakily.

“No,” he replied instantly.  “That sounds like a diversionary tactic so that you can go overthink this and convince yourself that this shouldn’t happen.  But it’s already happened.  I refuse to stand by and let that brilliant mind screw us out of something that is so right for the both of us.  Never mind, something that I was convinced I couldn’t have until _you_ came to _me_ for a bit of fun.  Magic, Hermione, doesn’t deal in chance on this level.  So,” he said as he stood and tore the blanket off of her before scooping her into his arms.

“We are going to get cleaned up and we’re going to have breakfast and you are going to answer some questions for me.”

She laughed as he swept her into his arms as if she were a feather and strode to the bathroom.  She wanted to protest at least a bit but Draco was very convincing and very fit.  She sighed and opted to run with it.  she still needed more information.

“Like what?” she asked.

“Is your father proficient with weapons?”

“What?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Draco is far more mature than he was in Hogwarts but he's still a work in progress.


	3. He's Actually Dangerous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is trying so hard...

“I’m sorry Mr. Malfoy but Auror Potter is still in a conference at the moment. Perhaps we can reschedule your meeting?” Lavender offered with a false saccharine smile.  
Draco felt it happening even as Lavender’s eyes went wide and slightly fearful. He’d drawn himself up to his full height and leaned over her desk with his hands splayed on its surface. He looked down his perfectly straight nose at her and raised a single eyebrow. His lips pressed into a tight line and his teeth ground behind them. Hermione had advised him that he was at his most intimidating when he got like this. She referred to it as ‘Invoking Lucius’.   
Judging by the look on the witch almost cowering behind her desk, he assumed Hermione was even more accurate in that description than he previously thought.   
“Miss Brown,” he began emphasizing the lack of title. “I have been waiting for Auror Potter for more than fifteen minutes at this point. I do assume that you received my owl over two weeks ago requesting this meeting. I assume you did because you were the one that sent the reply affirming the date and time. It was written from this desk, in your hand. Have I gotten any of this information wrong?”  
“W-well no but-”  
“So, we are clear on those points. Excellent! Now, would you care to explain why Auror Potter, who has a sterling reputation of being thorough and efficient and professional and punctual, is now… twenty minutes late for a meeting set up over two weeks ago that his secretary confirmed?” he demanded in an eerily calm and quiet voice.  
“I—I…there may have been some…confusion on the date for A-Auror Potter…” she sniffed.  
Draco sighed. He’d wondered if Brown was going to be difficult regarding this. He had assumed, incorrectly, that she’d take her job seriously and be useful to the ministry and to Potter. He didn’t think for a moment that Harry was trying to snub him. The bloke had been positively friendly following he and Granger’s business arrangement. Evidently, she’d mentioned that he was a pleasure to work with when he wasn’t being a ponce. They’d all had a laugh and moved on.  
“Right,” he said as he moved to barge into the Head Auror’s office without another glance to his secretary.  
As a testament to his position, Harry had sprung up from his desk and fixed his wand on the sudden intruder. “Malfoy?” Harry gasped after a moment.  
“Morning Potter. Mind terribly lowering your wand? I’ve an appointment later and won’t have enough time to go change if you hex me and get blood on my clothes,” he chuckled.  
With a rueful laugh and a shake of his head the dark haired man did as requested. He took a deep breath before gesturing Draco to the seat opposite his desk. “How can I help you?”  
“You can have that silly bint of a secretary replaced, for one.”  
“Lavender? What’s she done now?” he asked tiredly.  
“I made an appointment to speak with you about two weeks ago. She confirms and then proceeds to jerk me around out there for over twenty minutes. I trust you had no idea I was here?”  
“Lavender!” Harry called.  
Upon getting no response he moved to the door and heaved another heavy sigh.   
“Gone. Unbelievable,” Harry muttered.  
“Why is she working for you? Working being highly subjective here,” Draco drawled.  
“Ron asked me to get her a job in the ministry so they could see each other more often since they were together at the time,” he explained.  
“Past tense?” Draco asked.  
“Right. Now, he spends as much time away from the office as possible and she goes about mucking things up as best she can. She’s got a vendetta with both of us because the last she heard from Ron he was trying to get a word in edgewise with Hermione,” he said as he glanced over a file on his desk. “But enough about my working hell. What did you need to talk to me about?”  
“In a minute. Do you know what he needed to talk to Granger about? I’ve seen her recently and could…pass on a word,” he offered.  
“Likely he’s realized what he passed on and begging her to take him back,” he said with a shrug and without looking up.  
“Well…think there’s a chance of Granger being that thick?” Draco asked in what he hoped was a casual manner.  
“Nice try, Draco. I didn’t get this post because I was the ‘boy who lived’. And I spent enough time around you and a whole crew of snakes in school not to see that for what it is,” he replied still not looking up.  
“You could at least look me in the eye when you belittle me, Potter,” Draco scowled.  
“No thanks. I got to see enough of Lucius growing up as well. Don’t need to see what I’m sure is the uncanny resemblance you have to him right now,” he grinned. “Let me know when you’re done invoking him and I’ll give you eye contact.”  
“Fair enough,” Draco laughed.  
“So, you done being shy around Hermione? I’m sure that soul bond won’t keep waiting for consummation if you two keep pushing it the way you are.”  
Draco froze as he watched Harry’s head bob over the file in his hand repeatedly. Harry drew his wand and tapped at the parchment before sealing it and sending it soaring from the room. The grin he finally levelled at his once rival was worthy of Draco himself. Cocky and way too pleased with himself. To his credit, Draco did not flinch, but knew his stillness and silence was even more telling than a denial would have been a that point.  
“How did you know?” he asked finally.  
“Ah! Moving right along, I see. You two started glowing around each other. To me it was faint. But to Luna? It was darn near blinding. Especially when you argued or agreed on something. I thought it was some form of magical sexual tension effect. Imagine my surprise when I realized what it really was! I thought to tell Hermione but being so clever meant she wouldn’t immediately believe it and blame me for not saying something when she did believe it. Come on, Draco. You know better,” he admonished playfully.  
“Weasley needs to keep his distance from my witch,” Draco commented as she glanced out the window.  
“Oh? What exactly makes her your witch, Malfoy?” Harry asked.  
“Facts,” he said casually.  
Harry stood very still for a long moment with his mild glare fixed on Draco before his right hand was twitching slightly in the direction of his wand.  
“Potter?” Draco called hesitantly.  
“Are you telling me that you consummated it? Are you saying that you had sex with a woman I consider my sister?”  
Draco was surprised at the icy thrill of fear that crept down his spine. Harry Potter was not smiling. He was not frowning. His face was very still. His green eyes somehow seemed to burn as he watched Draco as if waiting for him to flinch the wrong way. Was this how Draco made people feel when he was pissed?   
No. Draco was suddenly reminded that this was the same person that defeated Voldemort as an infant and killed him as a teenager. Harry Potter was actually a very dangerous wizard. And the fact that he, Draco, had been more than up close and personal with a girl that he, Harry, considered family made him realize that was hilarious. In fact, he would have laughed if he did not honestly believe it could result in his death.  
“I’m saying that Hermione is a rather important part of my life. I am concerned for her welfare and consider her friends and family…to be mine as well.”  
“Why are you here, Malfoy?” Harry asked in that same calm voice.  
“To invite you to the engagement party. And to ask your help in planning it.”  
And with that Harry Potter, Head Auror became an overfriendly St. Bernard puppy. Draco found himself being embraced in a hug that beggared belief from his past rival.  
“Happy to come! And I’ll enlist Ginny and Molly for planning. Not really my thing,” Harry said apologetically.  
“Wait, you’re going to involve the entire ginger clan when one of them is trying to get back in my wife’s bed?!” Draco demanded.  
“Molly and Ginny want to see ‘Mione happy and Ron is probably being shot down as we speak. They should already be sitting down for tea by now.”  
“Shot down? She’s going to kill him?” Draco asked in confusion.  
“Figure of speech, mate. She’s going to reject him.”  
“You’re sure about that?”  
“Oh yeah. Remember I’ve been present for that train wreck for years. I have to wonder if you’d been raised differently if the war would have gone differently. I’m sure you liked her in Hogwarts. Damned if I’d have let you near her then, though.”  
“I’m well aware,” Draco replied dryly.  
“I am just going to say this, Malfoy. You need to ask her. If this is going to be an engagement party you need to know that muggles rarely ask at the party. It’s something that has already been agreed upon and the party is just to announce to your friends and family. So, when are you going to ask her?”  
“What makes you think that I haven’t already asked?”   
“Because it’s you. You have magic and your own goals working together. Of course, you would think it was already a decided matter,” Harry stated with confidence.  
“So, help me do this the right way,” Draco said.  
“I’ve got to. Or you’ll just piss her off. Trust me, she’s way more creative now. She won’t just punch you in the face again,” Harry laughed.   
“You’re not nearly as humorous as you believe you are.”  
“Of course not. I am far funnier. Thank you for noticing. By the way, Mr. Granger is a champion marksman. Did you know?” Harry asked seriously.  
“Come again?” Draco asked with a note of confusion.  
“He’s really good at using a gun. Keeps a collection of them,” Harry said with a wave of his hand.  
“What are you talking about? What is a gun?”  
Harry’s eyes widened slowly and he had to smother a grin as he moved to his computer and quickly pulled up some information. The video that played showed some men testing out a new rifle and Draco’s response was perfect.   
“Bloody hell! What are they doing to those cans? How are they flying? What is this?” he demanded.  
“They’re shooting them. The guns have these small projectiles called bullets inside of them. The are being fired out at a high speed and can actually cause a good deal of damage,” Harry explained solemnly,  
“Muggles have figured out how to miniaturize and concentrate cannons into handheld weapons?” Draco breathed.   
“Yep,” the other man said popping the ‘p’ in amusement.  
“Merlin… Her father is going to kill me…”  
“Well, Hermione is his only child. His princess. And you are the boy that tormented her in school…and caused her teeth to be hexed to the point where magic was needed to fix the problem. He wasn’t to keen on that either. But I’m sure when you meet him…well, I’m sure you’ll be fine.”  
As intended, Draco was not reassured by the Aurors’ words at all. It seemed he was right to believe that muggle fathers were not above using weapons against their daughters’ suitors. He should have listened to Blaise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry is a great brother/best friend. With a very sadistic side.

**Author's Note:**

> So, thanks to the reviews and kudos and bookmarks I want to know what happens after Draco and Hermione's hookup. I'm not sure how many chapters this will be. Again I am participating in Nanowrimo this month and that's my main priority. Also, pretty sure you'll be able to stuff a pillow with all the fluff writing...  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
